Obit Edit
by Simon920
Summary: Dick Grayson wants Jimmy Olsen to make some changes to one of his articles.


Warnings: none

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Obit Edit**

"Jimmy, what the hell is this?"

"Just what it looks like, don't be so squeamish."

"I don't think being taken aback by seeing my own obituary comes under the listing of squeamish, junior."

"Junior? Well excuse me _Mr._ _I've Been Living in the Public Eye Since I was Three Years Old_, but—as I'm sure you're aware—most news agencies keep updated obits on file for well-known people and that includes you. 'Standard procedure." He headed towards the door, grabbing a jacket from the back of a chair. "C'mon, are we getting dinner or not? I'm starving."

"Just minute, what does it say?"

"Oh, for God's sake, bring it with us if you want, but let's get something to eat."

It was a Saturday night, Nightwing—in his Dick Grayson identity— was having a long past due catch up dinner with Jimmy Olsen. It was past eight and both men were hungry.

They walked three blocks to a Chinese place they both liked, a hole in the wall mom and pop place with neon in the window and fish swimming in a tank behind the bar. They were seated in the window. "So, let me see this and why do you have it?"

Jimmy was looking over the menu, ignoring the fact that he always ordered the same cashew chicken, egg roll and egg drop soup. Biting into some fried noodles sitting in a bowl on the table, he answered, "Updating hero bios. 'Have to do it every couple of years just in case."

Dick ordered his own beef and broccoli, sweet and sour soup and an order of steamed dumplings with a Heineken for each of them then started reading the printout.

"'_Nightwing, the former Robin, best known as Batman's first protégé was killed__ (fill in day and time__).'_ I don't like this lead sentence. It makes it sound like that was the highlight of his life and it was downhill from there."

"A lot of people still think of him as Robin."

"Well, a lot of people are jackasses. How about 'Nightwing, formerly Batman's original Robin…'?"

Jimmy took out a pen and wrote in the change. "Okay?"

Dick nodded, reading while he crunched more noodles. "This..." He pointed to another line. "This has to go." He passed the paper over.

'_Acknowledged to be among the world's premier athletes…'_ "What's wrong with that?"

"It sounds like he's bragging."

"He's not the one saying it and, even if he were, it's not bragging if it's true."

The waitress brought their soup, setting it down in front of them and causing them to move the paper for her. They paused to eat for a few moments with Dick still reading. _'Though much regarding Nightwing's private life remains classified, it's generally believed he came from a theatrical or performing background. His ease in public and natural manner during interviews as well as when demonstrating his exceptional gymnastic talents impressed show business professionals and brought him numerous job offers over the years, all of which were politely refused.'_ "That's obnoxious."

"It's complimentary."

"It makes him sound like a wind-up performing monkey."

"It does not, it makes him sound like he has talent and a good attitude."

"I don't like it."

"Deal with it."

Dick finished the paragraph. _'It's known that Nightwing was offered membership on several nation's World and Olympic gymnastic teams, all of which were declined.'_ "'Not working for me, it sounds like he thought he was too good for them, it doesn't work."

"Dick, seriously, you're being ridiculous. That stuff is documented, it's staying in. Move on." Jimmy got a dirty look over their soup bowls.

'_Though little is definite about his personal life it's known he enjoyed the company of accomplished, attractive women and it is believed that Nightwing was single at the time of his death. He is on record as having dated the hero known as Starfire for several years and is believed to also have had a serious relationship with Batgirl. It is unconfirmed if he ever married, though no reports of a ceremony or record of a marriage license ever surfaced.'_ "I think you should get a quote from some of the women he's dated; it would make good copy."

"'Comments on his performance?"

Dick's lips quirked up for a moment. "'Bet they'd be pretty good ones."

"Ego much?"

"It isn't bragging if it's true."

"Smart ass. Keep going, what about the third paragraph, y'think you can you live with that?"

_'Nightwing (formerly Robin) is acknowledged to be the youngest person to receive full accreditation as both a police office (later a full and senior Detective) for the Gotham City Police Department, as well as being the youngest licensed agent on record for Interpol. He passed the required exams for all three positions at the estimated age of eleven or twelve.'_

"That's okay but this just—no." _'He was also known to support a number of charities, particularly Make a Wish and several organizations dealing with retired performers. There are also numerous records of his lending quiet support to several conservation groups, though all were done under strict a insistence on a press blackout of his involvement.'_

"What's your problem? This is good stuff and it's all true, isn't it?"

"I guess, but this one here, it makes him sound like a frigging Boy Scout."

"He _is_ a frigging Boy Scout, Dick—c'mon, you've read what he's like. The man saves kittens from trees, f'Chrissake.

"He hasn't done that in years." The waitress brought their entrees, removing their soup bowls and adding fresh bottles of beer. "Could we have some more fried noodles, too? Thanks."

_'Known for his amiable personality and for being one of the most approachable or the working heroes, Nightwing was famous for his sense of humor, for his genuine humility in the face of frequent accolades. He was also one of the few able to control and lead such strong personalities as the people who comprise the Justice League as well as the sometimes brash members of the Titans or the Outsiders, combining a light hand with firm control. It was clear that he was held in their highest respect as well as counting them among his closest personal friends.'_

"Cripes, how much did you inhale to be able to blow that much smoke?"

"Yo, dial back the attitude if you don't mind, Richard."

"'Laying it on a bit thick?"

"Just stating facts, Dick. 'Nothing to complain about here."

"Yeah, it's okay but this next section—seriously, is this necessary?"

_'His major professional relationship was with Batman, freely acknowledged to be his mentor and who in many ways seems to have been a father-figure to him when he was younger. Despite on-going rumors about the exact nature of their relationship, both men repeatedly denied any impropriety, insisting that nothing untoward had ever occurred. Two years before his death (check timing on this), while responding yet again to veiled allegations, Nightwing went so far as to say that if Batman had approached him with predatory intentions, he would have simply left but "nothing of the sort ever happened."'_

Jimmy took a long pull on his beer. "Well, necessary, no. Does it have a place? Yeah. Like everyone doesn't know what the rumors were about those two since day one? It's the elephant in the room; you can ignore it as much as you want but it's still there."

"But the rumors were all bullshit."

"Elephant, Dick. Big elephant."

"Whatever."

_'When Robin was approximately eighteen or nineteen years old there was an apparent breakdown or estrangement in his relationship with Batman. Neither man would comment on the cause nor when or if it was resolved._

_'It was at this time that he changed both his character name and costume. He left the persona of Robin behind, morphing into Nightwing, an independent and significantly more mature working hero and taking on the deeply troubled city of Bludhaven as his own. While there he made major strides in containing both organized crime, which both controlled and hampered the city as well as isolating and eliminating much of the corruption which crippled that city's police department._

_'He was credited with Bludhaven's revival until it's tragic destruction _______ years ago.'_

"Problem?"

Dick was staring at that section. "Nothing, it's just…that was my fault. Bludhaven. That was because of me."

Jimmy sat back in his chair. "You know there wasn't much that could have been done about that."

"Bull, there was any number of things if I—Nightwing had been paying attention or thinking. He could have called in Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern. He could have realized what was going on and caught or disabled Chemo. Something could have been done."

"Dick, c'mon, don't do this again. No one is perfect. Nightwing did everything he could and it was in the middle of Infinite Crisis, everyone was stretched as far as they could be. No one blames Nightwing—except Nightwing."

"Yeah, well, he was there, y'know?"

"Sometimes he can't see the forest for the trees."

_'On a lighter note, Nightwing was justly credited with having the best butt in herodom; something he seemed to take both amusement and pride in.'_

"Oh God, Jimmy—that's going to follow him to his grave."

"Literally."

"Not funny, he wants to be taken seriously."

"Of course it's funny. And true."

Dick speared another piece of beef. "Yeah, it is."

"Funny or true?"

"Both."

"'You finished picking this thing apart?"

Dick picked up the paper gain, chewing while he finished reading. The final line caught his eye._ 'Several years ago when Nightwing was known to be recovering from one of the many injuries he sustained while crime-fighting, he was asked how he'd like to be remembered. Know for his genuine modesty, he answered 'Just that I was a decent man who tried my best to make a difference.'_

_'He will be.'_

He didn't say anything, just seemed to be thinking about what he'd read. "Dick, you okay with this? You want me to change anything?"

"How much of this do you believe?"

"I know I'm a sleazebag reporter but I try not to write stuff I don't believe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Dick's eyes were still on the obituary. "It's okay as it is. Don't change anything."

Later, as they were walking back to the apartment he stopped, car door opened, before he slid in. "Jim? Thanks."

Jimmy nodded. "Just make sure it doesn't run for a while, okay?"

7/22/09

7


End file.
